


Alpha

by Mente801



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Omega Verse, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mente801/pseuds/Mente801
Summary: En una sociedad donde ser un omega varón está mal visto, Jeon WonWoo sigue convenciéndose de que es un beta para dedicarse a la vida de aventuras en la naturaleza que tanto le apasiona. MinGyu quiere ser el alfa que esté ahí para protegerlo de su propia osadía.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Si había algo que WonWoo disfrutaba era pasear al aire libre, amaba la naturaleza, la tranquilidad que lo rodeaba cuando se internaba en el bosque, el aroma de la tierra mojada o el sonido de los animales que correteaban cuando sentían su presencia. 

A pesar de que el autobús escolar lo dejaba a una sola calle de su casa, él prefería tomar el camino largo y recorrer el sendero a través del bosque, lo que fuera con tal de evitar los tontos gritos de sus compañeros o las pequeñas peleas sin sentido que se producían de camino a su hogar. 

Ni siquiera le importaban los regaños de su madre por ponerse en riesgo al andar en lugares tan solitarios a sus escasos once años, ni que su ropa se rasgara de vez en cuando al engancharse en algún arbusto. 

Era esa paz que le regalaba el bosque dentro de su propio bullicio la que lo atraía una y otra vez a pesar de los peligros que los adultos le advertían, suplicándole siempre que se mantuviera alerta de algún animal salvaje o a perderse en la oscuridad una vez caída la noche. 

Y como cada día después de clases, WonWoo ignoró a aquellos amigos que le ofrecían un lugar junto a ellos en el autobús para tomar su propio rumbo. Con su pequeña mochila y su chaqueta para protegerse del frío, se coló por la malla cortada y se encaminó entre la maleza por aquella ruta que podía hacer hasta con los ojos cerrados. 

El castaño avanzaba en silencio para evitar espantar a los animales que se topaba en su camino, su padre al fin le había prestado su cámara digital y quería fotografiar todo lo que se encontrara a su paso, con suerte podría convencer a su madre de que imprimiera las fotos y podría ser como esos tipos de los documentales en televisión. 

Tratando de mantenerse en el camino, había logrado fotografiar conejos y algunas aves— nada extraordinario —se dijo a sí mismo algo decepcionado, ya solo le quedaba la mitad del camino y si tardaba más su madre se pondría histérica.

Fue entonces cuando divisó un par de ciervos a algunos metros de distancia, la hembra alerta a cada movimiento a su alrededor mientras el pequeño jugueteaba y se alimentaba a su lado. 

— Y talvez sí es mi día de suerte — susurró a penas, tratando de ocultarse entre los arbustos para no espantar a su nuevo objetivo. 

Tenía que acercarse un poco más, le habían dado la cámara vieja alegando que aún era muy pequeño para la que acababan de comprar, esa con un lente que llegaba a la Luna y, claro, cada vez que intentaba fotografiar a los animales se veía una sola mancha borrosa. 

WonWoo se arrastró más cerca, tal como vio hacer al señor del canal de la ciencia cuando investigaban a los animales de la jungla, no podía ser tan difícil, solo debía llegar tras esa roca y tendría una foto de colección. 

Los ciervos parecían más nerviosos a medida que se acercaba como si fueran capaces de verlo, y juró que estuvieron a punto de salir corriendo un segundo antes de que llegara a su posición. Le tomó un minuto más tomar la cámara y contuvo el aliento una eternidad para que no le temblaran las manos de la emoción y pudiera centrar correctamente a los dos especímenes. 

Uno...

Dos...

y....

— ¡WonWoo-hyung! —el grito de una voz conocida fue la señal de salida para que los dos ciervos se perdieran al instante entre los matorrales dejando al castaño con la foto de un pequeño niño moreno con una sonrisa llena de huecos — ¡Oh! Ahí estás, ¿Qué haces tirado en suelo?

— ¡Aaaaaaaaah! ¡Te odio! —Gritó el mayor arrojándole un poco de hojas y maleza desde su posición— Era la foto perfecta... ¡y la arruinaste!

El mayor se dejó caer frustrado en el suelo húmedo, tiraba de su cabello con impotencia o quizá resistiendo las ganas de estrangularlo, lo mataría, estaba seguro de que su torpeza lo sacaría de quicio algún día y terminaría matándolo. 

— Lo siento —se disculpó el pelinegro algo confundido aún— pero debiste esperarme, así me lo hubieras dicho y yo te habría ayudado. 

— Me gusta trabajar solo —se levantó orgulloso, sacudiendo la tierra de su pantalón antes de encaminarse de nuevo con MinGyu andando a sus espaldas— ¿tu casa no queda justo frente a la parada del autobús?

— Y la tuya queda a una calle, también podrías tomarlo, es más seguro —. 

— Suenas a mi madre... no tienes que venir tras de mí todos los días —

— Solo me preocupo por ti —se justificó el menor con un puchero que pasó desapercibido para el contrario— ya sabes lo que dicen los adultos.

— No tienes que molestarte, ¿Y se puede saber de qué hablan los viejos? —le preguntó en tono irónico antes de ponerse a revisar las fotos en el carrete de la cámara—

— Pues eso, que el bosque es peligroso —trató de explicarse, buscando las palabras correctas para no ofender a su mayor— y que los omega no deben andar solos, porque es más peligroso para ustedes.

MinGyu se mordió la mejilla interna, castigándose por haber dicho algo inapropiado, se mantuvo en silencio, quizá a la espera de más gritos o un golpe que diera pie a otra riña infantil. Después de todo, el hecho de que hubiera omega varones seguía siendo muy mal visto por los mayores, que arraigaban sus prejuicios absurdos en las mentes de pequeños que ni siquiera sabían en qué consistían las tres ramas, pero que se esmeraban desde niños en cumplir con los estereotipos que representaba cada una.

No sería la primera vez para MinGyu que veía cómo sus compañeros molestaban a otro con la palabra "omega" como si fuera la peor ofensa que pudiera recibir un varón, llegó a preguntarse incluso en qué punto ese título empezó a usarse solo para chicas delicadas, pequeñas y sumisas, que decir "beta" fuera relegar a una persona al montón o que "alfa" fuera sinónimo de autoridad y poder. 

El castaño siguió avanzando en un silencio que al pelinegro se le hacía eterno, mientras seguía jugueteando con los controles de color en cada imagen. 

— ¿Por qué dices que soy omega? —le preguntó finalmente y para sorpresa de Mingyu no había enojo o resentimiento en su mirada, sino simple y pura curiosidad— 

— Yo no quería decir eso... —trató de disculparse otra vez sintiéndose aún más estúpido— es solo que, bueno... lo dijo el profesor Choi, los omega siempre son más pequeños, delgados —y por supuesto que no iba a decir "bonitos" en voz alta— y su piel parece más suave, no sé.

WonWoo pareció considerarlo un rato e incluso se vio las manos por un instante, notando lo pequeñas que eran sus muñecas en comparación a las de los otros chicos del curso. 

— ¿Y por qué crees que eres alfa? —le cuestionó mientras le hacía un escaneo rápido de pies a cabeza, y por un momento MinGyu se sintió como esos animales a los que fotografiaba en el bosque tras analizarlos por completo— 

— Porque soy más grande y soy el mejor en los deportes ¿sabes?, el profesor Choi dijo que ese es un rasgo notable de los alfa y también soy rudo —concluyó con una sonrisa en la que enseñaba el espacio que estaba destinado a sus colmillos robándole una carcajada al castaño que resonó en todo el bosque—. 

— Eres un ridículo Kim —reviró los ojos, siguiendo el camino que estaba a punto de terminar— 

— Bueno, tal vez no tanto pero bueno en los deportes sí soy —.

— Como sea, leí en internet que no puedes estar seguro de lo que eres hasta que llega tu primer celo y faltan muchos años para eso —comentó haciendo alarde de su típico papel de sábelo-todo— yo estoy convencido de que soy beta así que no tengo que preocuparme de nada.

— ¿Beta? —repitió el menor, antes de avanzar para caminar a su lado— 

— Sí, es mejor, no tienes que pensar en preocuparte por tu celo o por marcar a alguien o que te marquen si no quieres. Y las probabilidades dicen que solo hay un chico por cada cincuenta omegas y a un vecino le acaba de pasar su primer celo, soy beta, las estadísticas no pueden fallar. —sonrió con autosuficiencia, tratando de recordar el autor de aquellos libros pero le fue imposible— 

MinGyu solo lo escuchaba, entre orgulloso porque su hyung supiera tanto y algo triste de pensar que su oportunidad de que fuera omega acababa de ser destrozada por la ciencia, por eso odiaba tanto las clases del profesor Choi, no podían competir con lo que WonWoo leía en los libros de su padre.

— Genial, al fin llegamos —comentó el mayor al ubicar a pocos metros la base de aquél árbol gigante que les servía como referencia para no perderse— será mejor que me apresure o mamá me va a matar, tú también corre.

— ¡Ah! ¡Claro! —Obedeció las indicaciones de su mayor, no sin antes hacer una última venia y disculparse por milésima vez— de verdad no quería arruinar la foto.

— Ya Olvídalo ¿vendrás esta noche? Creo que mamá me dejará sacar la casa de campaña al patio y papá me prestará el telescopio nuevo.

— No me lo perdería ¿A las diez? —

— A las diez — confirmó con una sonrisa antes de que ambos salieran corriendo en direcciones opuestas.


	2. 2

— ¡WonWoo, apresúrate! —La voz de la señora Jeon hizo que el castaño diera un salto por el susto, no era posible que se escuchara tan fuerte desde la planta baja—. 

Chasqueó los dientes frustrado al ver cómo había regado en la mesa de su escritorio todo el equipo de cámaras, lentes y hasta las piezas del telescopio que llevaba con él cada vez que salía de campamento. 

— Ya voy, mamá —respondió con otro grito esperando que lo oyeran—. 

Hizo el conteo mental para asegurarse de que las partes de cada aparato estuvieran completas y tras empacar las cosas de último minuto en su maleta se la echó al hombro para bajar las escaleras. 

— Te dije que le levantaras más temprano, hijo, nunca te da tiempo de nada —le reprendió su madre una vez que se asomó a la cocina atraído por el aroma del café recién preparado—.

— Buenos días, mamá —saludó acercándose a la mujer para regalarle un cariñoso beso en la frente mientras le robaba el termo que tenía entre las manos— ¿puedo? 

— No tienes remedio —una corta sonrisa se asomó por los labios carmín y le extendió un segundo termo con más café caliente— MinGyu te está esperando desde hace un rato, lo invité a pasar pero se quedó revisando el Jeep. 

— Sí, solo iba a checar los niveles, todo lo demás está listo. No te preocupes. —Trató de tranquilizarla— serán un par de días, vamos al lugar de siempre.

— No puedo evitar preocuparme por mi cachorro —se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a la nostalgia que la embargaba cada vez que alguno de sus hijos pasaba fuera de casa más de una noche— 

— Mamá, ya no soy un niño —se defendió avergonzado e hizo el intento de escapar dándole un beso más para ir a encontrarse con MinGyu en el garaje— estaremos bien. 

— Más te vale que lleves todo, ya subí el botiquín al coche y me aseguré de poner suficiente comida por si tus dotes de chico salvaje fallan. —la señora parloteaba tras su hijo enlistándole todos los peligros que debía prevenir una vez en el bosque, como si fuera la primera vez que el dúo se aventuraba a pasar una noche fuera— 

— No se preocupe, señora Jeon, yo me encargo de que no se meta en problemas por ir persiguiendo conejos —sonrió el moreno por encima del cofre del auto, haciendo alarde de su altura—. 

— Cuídalo, por favor, él es capaz de lanzarse de un barranco por la foto de un mosquito— 

— Sí, bueno, es suficiente. —alegó el castaño subiendo al auto por el lado del piloto para empezar a calentar el motor— MinGyu, si no te subes ahora juro que te quedas.

— Lo siento, señora Jeon, nos veremos en unos días. —Se despidió de ella dándole un beso en la mejilla, después de tantos años, prácticamente era un hijo más para ella— 

— Adiós, chicos, diviértanse y cuídense mucho —.

— Te amo, mamá. Nos vemos. 

.

.

.

.

.

Para el dúo, la diversión iniciaba en el momento en que se subían al auto y salían a recorrer la carretera. Se alternaban el mando del volante cada vez que paran para cargar combustible o comprar golosinas y era el copiloto quien se encargaba de controlar la estación de radio o seleccionar los álbumes que los acompañarían en el camino. 

Con la música a todo volumen y sus voces cantando aún más alto, se anunciaban a lo largo de la inmensa carretera bordeada por el bosque, que, como cada año, los esperaba para pudieran relajarse después de los infernales exámenes finales.

El trayecto en auto solo era la primera mitad, la necesaria para alejarse de la ciudad, de sus responsabilidades y las obligaciones que cada vez se hacían más pesadas sobre sus espaldas, de las exigencias familiares que se cernían sobre chicos que a pesar de su edad aún no habían desarrollado su primer celo y que aún mantenían las expectativas de ser el orgullo de papá cuando al fin se mostraran como los alfas que su altura y complexión prometían. 

Una vez que el mismo bosque les impedía avanzar más en automóvil, tomaban las mochilas y el equipo que necesitaban para sobrevivir un par de días en la naturaleza. 

Conocían de memoria el camino que los llevaba a la orilla del lago, con WonWoo siempre al frente, sirviéndose de la vieja brújula que el abuelo le regaló cuando al fin le permitieron hacer su primer viaje sin supervisión. 

Con el tiempo, MinGyu había aprendido a ser más silencioso, a disfrutar de la naturaleza tanto como su mayor. A él, personalmente le encantaba la idea de sentirse como en una película de fantasía, con la neblina rodeándolos cuando estaba a punto de caer la noche, el vaho saliendo de sus bocas con cada exhalación o de sentirse como un depredador al ver cómo los pequeños mamíferos silvestres escapaban de ellos al escuchar sus pasos. 

Y aquel lago, junto al que siempre montaban su pequeño campamento, era el mayor tesoro que los arboles podían ocultar. 

Aquel majestuoso cuerpo de agua era un espejo en el que se reflejaba la montaña que se levantaba sobre él, cada árbol, incluso cada nube se veía duplicada a la perfección en la superficie impecable del líquido oscuro. 

Lo único que se escuchaba eran los animales ocultos en la vegetación, el aroma de los pinos lo bañaba todo y la temperatura no podía ser más perfecta, les encantaba el frío y fue esa la razón que los llevó a aventurarse tan lejos de la ciudad.

A MinGyu no le tomó mucho tiempo montar la casa de campaña ni encender la fogata, siempre terminaba siendo él quien se encargaba de preparar todo para pasar la noche, sabía que apenas se instalaban, su mayor dejaba todo de lado y se concentraba en preparar su equipo para disfrutar del cielo nocturno y los animales que salían aprovechando la protección que les brindaba la oscuridad.

— Won, la comida está lista —anunció el menor, recibiendo en respuesta solo un gruñido del castaño, que parecía incapaz de soltar el telescopio—.

El moreno suspiró frustrado, sabía que sería imposible hacer que se levantara de la manta donde se instaló para ver el firmamento así que repartió la comida en dos cuencos y se sentó a su lado tendiéndole de mala gana uno de ellos. 

— Come, no quiero que tu madre me mate si te regreso más delgado de lo que estás —.

— Pues debes seguir cocinando así —le ordenó el mayor, llevándose otra cucharada a la boca— no sé cómo demonios haces para que la comida enlatada sepa bien. 

— Empiezo a creer que solo me traes para que tengas quien te cocine —le reclamó el más alto con fingida indignación—.

— No empieces, sabes que también te traigo para que armes la casa de campaña y enciendas la fogata y salgas a pescar y me ayudes a cargar mi equipo —explicó tranquilamente mientras enumeraba con los dedos—. 

— ¡Oh! Eres tan cruel —dramatizó tocándose el pecho como si le doliera el corazón, sus labios abultados en un tierno puchero y la misma mirada de cachorro herido que ponía cada vez que WonWoo lo molestaba desde que eran niños— recuérdame no volver a venir contigo.

— Qué intenso eres, sabes que es broma —se burló el mayor, tendiéndole el termo de café ahora que habían terminado la comida— 

— Demasiado tarde, acabas de perderme —siguió en su papel de víctima, haciéndose el ofendido— ya quiero ver cómo sobrevives solo.

— ¡deja de lloriquear! —le golpeó el hombro sacándole una carcajada al moreno— no puedes lanzarme a la muerte de una forma tan cruel, eres mi mejor amigo.

MinGyu sintió que ese último sorbo de café tardó una eternidad en bajar por su garganta, no recordaba que supiera tan amargo, que estuviera tan caliente que le lastimara el esófago o fuera tan pesado para sentirlo como un golpe cuando al fin cayó a su estómago. 

Fue aún más incómodo tener que mantener la sonrisa, seguir fingiendo que no había pasado nada, que podía seguir toda la vida con el título de "mejor amigo" porque eso era lo único que siempre había deseado. 

Dolió aún más tener que hacer aún lado la herida que llevaba en su corazón desde hace tantos años, seguir esperando en silencio que el Omega de WonWoo despertara y que ojalá le diera una oportunidad para demostrarle su valía. Tal vez si sus lobos se reconocían, el mayor podría darle una oportunidad como hombre, como su alfa...

— ¡Mingyu! No te distraigas —la expresión de preocupación era un poema, sus ojos abiertos tanto como podía, su nariz enrojecida por el frío y sus labios en un círculo perfecto— no puedes estar considerándolo en serio, no puedes abandonarme. 

MinGyu tal vez se sentía un poco culpable por disfrutar de esos berrinches, pero no podía disimular la sonrisa que se imprimía en su rostro cuando el mayor lo declara indispensable en su vida.

— Ya, ya, está bien. Pero tú cargarás la casa de vuelta —esta vez fue el mayor quien se dejó caer rendido sobre la manta, incapaz de renegociar, sabía que no tenía oportunidad de sobrevivir sin su compañía y refunfuñó más cuando el moreno sonrió victorioso, mostrando hasta los colmillos— es un trato entonces. 

— Encontraré la forma de vengarme —le advirtió— algún día vas a necesitar algo de mí

— Nunca dejarás de ser un inútil, Won, te estoy malcriando — 

— Solo porque sabes cocinar —murmuró de mala gana, raspando lo último que quedaba en su plato— 

— Ten, termínate el mío, a mí se me fue el hambre —le dejó el plato sobre la manta antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la casa de campaña, ya había tenido suficiente por un día— me largo a dormir.

— Oye, Min. —La voz ronca del castaño le interrumpió justo cuando subía el cierre de la lona, a lo que respondió de mala gana con un gruñido— No era cierto lo que dije, si te pido que vengas conmigo es porque me gusta tu compañía. 

MinGyu no dijo ni una palabra más y tampoco espero que el castaño dijera otra cosa, pero quizá, solo por esa noche se permitiría dormir una con una sonrisa. 

* * * * * 


	3. Chapter 3

MinGyu despertó a la mañana siguiente sintiéndose incómodo con el abrigo que había usado para dormir, era normal que incluso en la montaña, la temperatura subiera un par de grados al salir el sol, pero nunca como para llegar a sentir el calor que lo bañaba en ese momento. 

Se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano y tras echarle un vistazo al resto de la tienda, comprobó que WonWoo ya no estaba ahí. Sonrió imaginando lo que diría la señora Jeon al ver que su hijo, quien era imposible de despertar en casa, madrugaba cuando estaba de campamento solo para aprovechar la luz en sus fotografías o para buscar algo de comer en el bosque. 

Tras desperezarse y ponerse los zapatos, salió de la tienda para revivir la fogata con los leños que dejó listos la noche anterior. Lavó sus dientes mientras las brasas comenzaban a arder y un rato después estaba tomando algo de café para terminar de revivir. 

Fue quizá el calor de la bebida o estar más tiempo del necesario junto al fuego lo que hizo que el bochorno se sintiera aún más fuerte, pequeñas gotas de sudor perlaban su frente y otras se deslizaban desde su nuca hasta su espalda baja. Mierda. 

MinGyu llegó a la orilla del lago abanicándose con su propia camiseta, agradeció haber armado el campamento solo a un par de metros y no tener que hacer más esfuerzo por llegar al agua. Se puso de rodillas sobre una roca e inclinó su cabeza hacia el líquido antes de usar sus manos como cuencos para mojarse hasta el cuello. Suspiró de puro alivio cuando el agua tocó su piel.

Estaba helada y el aire solo lograba que se sintiera aún más frío pero era justo eso lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Se secó los ojos y tras comprobar la hora en el reloj pensó en que a su compañero aún le faltaban varias horas antes de que su estómago le obligara a volver.

Se deshizo de sus ropas, dejándolas hechas un jirón sobre la roca oscura antes de que el agua gélida bañara su cuerpo. Se sentía tan bien, tan agradable. MinGyu se sumergió por completo en el agua, desesperado por calmar el repentino calor que azotaba su cuerpo entero, acababan de llegar, aún tenían un par de días más antes de volver al pueblo, no podía darse el lujo de enfermarse y echar a perder lo planes que habían hecho todo el semestre por una estúpida fiebre. 

Se concentró en el agua, en los pequeño peces que pasaban acariciando sus pies, en las aves que volaban por sobre su cabeza, trató de relajarse, de concentrarse hasta en el silencio que repentinamente parecía reinar en el bosque pero el calor seguía subiendo, poco a poco, por oleadas que venían desde su interior. 

Para cuando salió del lago, las palmas de sus manos estaban completamente arrugadas pero al fin había logrado regular su temperatura al menos un poco. 

Regresó al campamento incómodo por la ropa que acaba de ponerse, no es posible que le estorbara tanto, ni siquiera eran telas gruesas pero su piel parecía más sensible y se sintió estúpido por permanecer en el agua tanto tiempo.

Hurgó en las mochilas en busca del botiquín, seguro a la señora Jeon se le había ocurrido poner dentro algo para la fiebre o al menos un par de aspirinas para hacer retroceder el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con terminar de arruinarle el día. Sacó todo de la primera bolsa y para cuando terminó de vaciar la segunda estaba seguro de que mataría a WonWoo en cuanto lo tuviera enfrente por olvidar algo tan importante en el auto. 

Maldijo por lo bajo una y mil veces más antes de ponerse en marcha para regresar al Jeep, estaba seguro de conocer el camino de vuelta o estaba demasiado molesto como para pensar lo contrario, pero de cualquier forma, antes de replantearse sus capacidades ya estaba lo bastante lejos del campamento como volver. 

Trató de recordar el camino por el que habían llegado, intentaba reconocer los árboles, las rocas repartidas a lo largo de los senderos que se dispersaban en todas direcciones, a veces se guiaba por aquel que le resultaba más familiar y en otras se dejaba llevar por el azar, sin considerar si quiera a dónde podría llevarle cada paso. 

El bosque lo estaba devorando, se dio cuenta de eso solo hasta que la luz del sol empezó a desvanecerse y estaba tan desorientado por la fiebre que no era el estar perdido lo que más le preocupaba, sino que el calor estaba volviendo. Un sudor frío recorría su cuerpo, el agua se había terminado y se sentía desnudo en la arena del desierto más árido. 

Un aullido a lo lejos le hizo volver en sí. Se paró de golpe tratando de averiguar el origen de aquel sonido que repentinamente había silenciado al resto de los animales en el bosque. 

Volteó a su espalda al escuchar algunas ramas crujir, pero era solo un pequeño conejo buscando refugio entre los arbustos. 

Otro aullido, ahora más claro, más fuerte, más cercano le puso los pelos de punta. Giraba sobre sí mismo tratando de distinguir algún movimiento entre los árboles o sobre el pequeño barranco que se levantaba a sus espaldas. 

Recordó de repente las últimas noticias en el pueblo, sobre campistas irresponsables que terminaban como alimento de animales salvajes y ahora él se convertiría en uno de ellos. Otro pobre estúpido que había subestimado a la naturaleza. 

Intentó seguir adelante, salir de ahí, acercarse a la carretera o volver al lago, ya no le importaba. Solo quería alejarse antes de que esas bestias lo encontraran y...

Ya era demasiado tarde. 

MinGyu se paró en seco cuando el animal saltó solo a unos metros de él. Tenía sus ojos negros atentos a cada uno de sus movimientos, ni siquiera tendría sentido intentar escapar. 

Un nudo se levantaba por su garganta. Su cuerpo paralizado por el pánico, tenía tanto miedo, de esa bestia, del bosque y del fuego que acabaría con él desde dentro incluso antes de darle oportunidad de atacar a aquel animal.

Y aquel monstruo parecía deleitarse con el olor que desprendía su pánico. 

El lobo dio un par de pasos adelante, exponiendo sus colmillos con un gruñido perpetuo y movimientos lentos y calculados. 

MinGyu intentó retroceder a tientas, moviéndose con cautela a pesar de que su propio cuerpo estaba indispuesto para cooperar, se sentía débil, cansado y no fue hasta que el animal se lanzó al ataque que un grito agudo se escapó de sus labios pidiendo auxilio.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, prometiéndose que sería rápido, ni siquiera había notado que estaba llorando hasta que sus manos cubrieron su rostro en el más primitivo instinto de protección. 

Su cuerpo entero temblaba de miedo, pero aún en medio de la confusión fue capaz de distinguir la colisión entre dos cuerpos y el lastimoso aullido del lobo un instante después.

Le tomó un instante eterno abrir los ojos, temeroso de encontrarse con las fauces del lobo cerca de él, justo donde había caído de rodillas cuando las piernas le fallaron y no pudo dar un paso más. Lo último que esperaba era ver aquella silueta conocida interponiéndose en su camino. 

Podía reconocerlo incluso en la oscuridad, su espalda ancha y su figura atlética, esa que había estado frente a él toda su vida y aun así había algo diferente en su aura, se sentía diferente, amenazador y casi salvaje. 

Se echó hacia atrás al instante, se juraba a sí mismo que no había razón para temerle, que era su mejor, que era el mismo hombre con el que había crecido pero algo dentro de él se sentía pequeño, insignificante ante la nueva aura que emitía el mayor, se sentía vulnerable. Y cualquiera hubiera jurado que ahora desconfiaba más de aquel que llegó a salvarlo que del animal que le daba caza.

Un segundo lobo apareció de entre los árboles quedando a escasos centímetros del primero, avanzaban despacio, midiendo el terreno después de que su último ataque fue interrumpido. 

WonWoo se mantenía tenso entre ellos, su olor llenando el ambiente, haciéndose más fuerte, más espeso. Era agresivo y penetrante, tenía la respiración pesada y su mirada pendiente de los canes, esperando un movimiento errático, algo que le dijera que iban a lanzarse a atacar para destrozarlos. 

Su propio lobo estaba a la ofensiva, arañaba su interior, aullaba desesperado y furioso, ordenándole que los matara de una vez, que los hiciera pedazos con sus propias manos por atreverse a amedrentar a su omega.

Su omega, su omega, su omega. 

La palabra hizo eco en su mente y no fue consciente de ella hasta que el viento arrastró el olor hasta él. Era una mezcla entre canela y clavo de olor, a jengibre y leche quemada, pero también estaba manchado por su miedo y eso solo le hizo enfurecer haciendo que su propio aroma se acentuara aún más. 

De pronto los lobos que en un principio avanzaban hacia él se vieron sofocados por sus feromonas emprendiendo la retirada antes de dejar a la pareja sola en la oscuridad. 

WonWoo se dio la vuelta despacio, encontrándose con los ojos de MinGyu clavados en él. Tenía las mejillas empapadas por las lágrimas y la ropa sucia y cubierta de tierra. 

Avanzó hacia él demasiado rápido, quería regresarlo al campamento, ponerlo a salvo, prometerle que volverían al pueblo a amanecer, quería lamer sus heridas hasta que cicatrizaran, marcarlo con su olor, que nada ni nadie se atreviera a asustarlo de nuevo, pero en cuanto se movió, MinGyu retrocedió con la mirada presa del pánico obligándole a pararse en seco. 

— Eres alfa... 


	4. Chapter 4

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —WonWoo estaba preocupado, podía oler su miedo, podía verlo en sus ojos y lo que más le dolía era que no estaba dirigido a aquellos animales que estaban dispuestos a darle caza hasta el momento en el que él intervino, no. Era a él a quien el moreno temía, porque era lo único que se reflejaba en sus orbes chocolate— 

— Eres alfa... —sonaba herido, confundido, ¿en qué momento pasó y cómo había sido tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta?— me mentiste... 

— Vámonos de aquí, Min, tenemos que regresar al campamento antes que termine de anochecer ¿puedes pararte? —Hizo el intento de acercarse, extendiendo una mano hasta él para ayudarle a levantarse, pero el moreno fue más rápido, esquivándolo como si estuviese infectado de la peor de las enfermedades. El estómago de WonWoo dio un vuelco ante su reacción, no se suponía que fuera de esa forma— MinGyu... 

— Explícame —le pidió con voz ahogada, su mandíbula tan tensa como el resto de su cuerpo, parecía querer replegarse sobre sí mismo, hacerse más pequeño, desaparecer—. 

— Si los lobos vuelven será la manada completa, tenemos que irnos ya. —su voz era más grave y profunda, había algo en la sutil manera en la que le hablaba que le daba la certeza de que era una orden a la cual no podía negarse—. 

MinGyu se preguntó si a eso se referían con la famosa voz de alfa, porque de un momento a otro, una parte de él se vio urgida por obedecerle, haciendo el intento de levantarse, aunque el cansancio y la fiebre estaban por consumirlo.

— Déjame ayudarte, Gyu —el castaño sonó más suave, casi suplicante, la culpa por haberlo persuadido para que cooperara haciendo uso de la voz, de la debilidad de la naturaleza contraría repercutía en su consciencia, se supone que debía ser una beta más para todo el mundo— te cargaré hasta el campamento. 

— Puedo hacerlo solo —aseguró hosco, intentando pararse una vez más solo para terminar en el suelo por segunda vez— Mierda... —exclamó frustrado, estaba tan cansado de dar vueltas en círculos, de no poder controlar la fiebre, de la sed que le quemaba la garganta, de ser un estúpido y no darse cuenta que su mejor amigo le había estado mintiendo por quién sabe cuánto tiempo— 

— Voy a llevarte al campamento —le advirtió solo un segundo antes de tomarlo por los brazos para ayudarle a pararse, jamás imaginó verlo así, tan frágil y vulnerable, tan sobrepasado por todo. Pero lo último que el moreno quería en ese momento era estar cerca del castaño, se alejó de él tan rápido como sintió sus manos tocar su piel—. 

No podía permitirse confiar en él.

— Solo déjame en paz —Le gritó harto de su insistencia, necesitaba que se callara, lo necesitaba lejos, porque su voz arrastraba lejos cualquier pensamiento racional y su olor, mierda, su olor, cómo era posible que todo su ser reaccionara de esa forma, no podía ser así. No tenía por qué ser así—.

— ¿Por qué es diferente ahora, MinGyu? —sonaba tan triste y el aludido solo agachó el rostro una vez más, incapaz de verlo a los ojos— ¿Recuerdas aquellas vacaciones cuando estábamos en la secundaria? Las que pasamos en el bosque, día y noche solo porque se me había metido la estúpida idea de fotografiar un pájaro que ya ni siquiera recuerdo.

— Era un carpintero —dijo en un susurro, por supuesto que recordaba aquellas vacaciones, se supone que su grupo iba a salir de paseo a la capital y regresarían unos días antes de que empezaran las clases, el grupo de WonWoo no había planeado nada, pero él estaba demasiado entusiasmado con un concurso que vio en una revista como para pensar en salir a la ciudad. WonWoo le había dicho que podía hacerlo solo, que no tenía que perderse el paseo con sus otros amigos solo para acompañarlo y claramente MinGyu se negó, asegurando que tendría otras oportunidades y que no podía andar solo en el bosque, que necesitaba a alguien que le asistiera con el equipo, aunque este consistiera tan solo en la nueva cámara que le había regalado su abuelo—. 

— Fueron quince días en los que nos levantábamos antes de que saliera el sol y regresábamos a casa solo cuando ya no podíamos ver nada y mierda, el tiempo se terminaba y no había rastro de ese pájaro por ningún lado. Ambos estábamos cansados, yo me sentía tan frustrado porque era la primera oportunidad real que tenía para darme a conocer como "fotógrafo de la naturaleza" y ni siquiera era capaz de rastrearlo. —WonWoo sonrió melancólico al recordarlo, tenía cartorce años y era lo suficientemente iluso como para creer que de verdad ganaría en una revista de renombre— Llevábamos tanto tiempo viendo a las copas de los árboles que teníamos el cuello entumecido y a pesar de eso, tú seguías dándome ánimos, estabas pendiente de todo, de cada sonido con la esperanza de encontrarlo. 

MinGyu acarició su cuello inconscientemente al recordarlo, había sido un verano pesado para ambos, recordaba las llamadas de sus compañeros de clase por las noches, mencionándole lo divertida y genial que era la ciudad, recordándole lo tonto que había sido al quedarse en aquel pueblo donde no había nada en qué entretenerse y cuando cortaba la llamada y se iba a la cama, era siempre con una sonrisa porque había pasado todo el día con su adorado WonWoo y sabía que el día que venía sería igual, aunque pasaran todo el día en silencio, el simple hecho de que le brindara la oportunidad de caminar a su lado era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Seguía siendo todo lo que necesitaba incluso en ese momento. 

— Aún teníamos dos semanas más de vacaciones, y al menos una más para que el concurso cerrara, pero yo estaba tan agotado que solo quería regresar a casa y dormir un año entero. Recuerdo que tú seguías insistiéndome para seguir buscando, pero ya estaba atardeciendo y los árboles impedían que la poca luz llegara hasta nosotros, fue entonces cuando lo escuchamos, ese repiqueteo era inconfundible, lo habíamos oído hasta el cansancio para saber identificarlo y ahora estaba ahí, justo sobre nuestras cabezas. Y tú te subiste a una roca enorme, para ayudarme a encontrarlo, como si guiarnos por el sonido no fuera suficiente. 

— Fue una estupidez —aseguró avergonzado por lo que había pasado después—.

— Definitivamente lo fue, yo solo estaba haciendo el último ajuste al lente para hacer la toma perfecta, demonios, ni siquiera estaba respirando por miedo a que saliera volando sin más y justo cuando estaba por tomar la fotografía escuché un grito y un golpe un instante después. 

— Eché a perder tu toma —dijo sin más— tanto trabajo para una foto borrosa. 

— Yo tenía demasiado miedo, Gyu, estábamos solos en el bosque y era de noche, tú no podías caminar y no parabas de llorar, yo estaba aterrado de que te hubieras hecho más daño del que podía ver. 

— Se supone que era yo el que debía cuidarte —la decepción presente en su voz—

— A la mierda con eso, MinGyu. Lo único que sabía era que quería sacarte de ahí, no sé ni de dónde saqué fuerzas para cargarte, porque un segundo antes sentía que no podía ni conmigo mismo y para ese momento tú ya eras más alto que yo —sonrió negando con la cabeza al recodar lo mal que la había pasado en ese momento— Pero logré convencerte de que subieras a mi espalda y aunque nos tomó una hora más de lo normal, logré sacarte finalmente del bosque y llevarte al hospital. 

— Pudimos tomar un taxi en cuando llegamos al pueblo, WonWoo —le interrumpió avergonzado— no era necesario que te hicieras el héroe. 

— Yo definitivamente paré un par de taxis para que nos llevaran, pero estábamos cubiertos de lodo y nadie quiso arriesgar sus vestiduras ¿No lo recuerdas? 

Y cómo olvidarlo, MinGyu se sentía demasiado extraño sobre la espalda de su mayor, siempre fantaseó con una escena como esa, pero sin duda con los papeles invertidos y la vergüenza de ser quien ahora dependía del otro le había llevado a asegurar una y mil veces que ya podía caminar, que no era necesario que se esforzara de más, aunque claramente no podía dar un paso. 

WonWoo nunca consideró la idea de dejarlo andar por su cuenta, ni siquiera cuando se detuvo en las orillas del pueblo para detener un taxi y que los acercaran al hospital, mucho menos cuando todos los que detuvo se negaron al verlos cubiertos de lodo. 

El estómago de MinGyu se estremeció aquella noche, cuando tras tantas negativas su mayor se vio sobrepasado y mandó a la mierda a aquel último conductor que aseguró que no mancharía su tapicería nueva por ellos, sin ponerse a pensar que solo era unos niños y uno estaba herido. La mirada de WonWoo se había vuelto más severa y no dijo ni una sola palabra cuando continuó su marcha a la clínica con el moreno a su espalda, quien había vuelto a llorar por sentirse una carga. 

— La cosa es que, cuando llegamos a la clínica y todas las enfermeras llegaron a ver qué pasaba, sentía que podía desmayarme de puro alivio al saber que ya estarías. 

— ¿Cuál alivio? Le gritaste a una de ellas. 

— Estaban perdiendo el tiempo conmigo, se los dije, yo estaba bien. Tú debías ser el centro de atención. 

— Estabas dramatizando 

— ¿Yo? Tú eras el que no paraba de llorar, la doctora estaba preocupada porque tu tobillo se veía realmente mal, pero lo raro era que no reaccionabas cuando ella lo tocaba, incluso supuso que estabas en shock por el golpe cuando le conté de la altura de la que habías caído, pero cuando te preguntó por qué llorabas tú solo lloraste aún más fuerte y dijiste que era porque había perdido la foto. 

— Mierda, cállate de una vez —le pidió con la voz entrecortada al comprender hacia donde iba con aquella historia— 

— Tú llorabas porque había perdido la foto, MinGyu, creo que estuve a punto de perder el control en ese momento, porque estabas ahí con tu tobillo vendado y una férula en tu muñeca, pero estabas más preocupado por mi estúpida participación en una revista que nadie conocía. —WonWoo rascó su cabeza con la misma impotencia que lo invadió hacía cuatro años en aquel cuarto de hospital y vio al chico frente a él, sumido en sus propios pensamientos, con las lágrimas abriéndose camino en sus mejillas cubiertas de polvo y sintió su estómago retorcerse al no saber qué había hecho mal para alejarlo tan de repente—. 

— Esa estúpida revista era importante para ti —dijo sin más, con la vista aún clavada en el suelo— 

WonWoo extendió su mano hasta él una vez más, intentando controlar su propio aroma, como lo había hecho hasta entonces, el contrario dio un pequeño respingo cuando sus dedos fríos acariciaron su mejilla y contuvo el aliento cuando el mayor le obligó a ver en su dirección. 

— Aún recuerdo a la doctora asegurándome que algún día comprendería lo valiosos que son los amigos como tú, como si yo fuera solo un niño estúpido porque, Gyu, si ha habido algo importante para mí ese eres tú —Sus palabras bastaron para que el omega de MinGyu despertara por completo, pudo sentir algo cambiando en su interior, pudo escucharlo gimoteando en respuesta a su voz grave, aullando para hacerle saber al contrario que había estado ahí todo el tiempo, aguardando a su aroma, a su voz ronca o la más mínima caricia— es por eso que no entiendo que ha cambiado, yo sigo siendo el mismo chico que te llevaría al fin del mundo solo para mantenerte a salvo, así que déjame cuidar de ti ¿quieres? Solo quiero cuidar de ti.


	5. Chapter 5

MinGyu levantó la mirada en silencio, encontrándose una vez más con los orbes chocolate de su mejor amigo, aún estaba temblando, presionando sus brazos sobre su pecho para recuperar el control que había perdido. Se sentía tan desorientado y confundido pero en medio del caos en que se había convertido trataba de aferrarse a la realidad, a una donde WonWoo solo lo veía como su mejor amigo, esa donde era su hermano pequeño, donde el amor fraternal y la amistad que habían llevado de la mano por tanto tiempo no iba más allá de eso. 

No quería hacerse ilusiones, no quería mal interpretar sus palabras como una cursi declaración romántica, pero qué podía hacer cuándo su corazón se sentía tan cálido después de escucharlo.   
Se dejó arrastrar por el mayor, totalmente rendido, no se sentía con fuerzas con para seguir discutiendo, no de momento, era consciente de que aún tenían la charla sobre la mentira que había mantenido, pero por ahora le cedería esta batalla, sabía lo testarudo que podía ponerse WonWoo cuando se proponía algo y se conocía a sí mismo lo suficiente como para saber que de cualquier forma terminaría haciendo su voluntad. Siempre lo hacía.

Así que subió a su espalda, sorprendiéndose de lo fácil que le resultó al contrario levantarlo tras aferrar los brazos al rededor de sus piernas para mantenerlo en su lugar. La sensación de deja vú se apoderó de él. Volvía a ser un niño pequeño, vulnerable y llorón, había sido demasiado bajo usar esa anécdota para convencerlo de dejarse ayudar, ahora todo se sentía como si acabara de suceder, todo se sentía como si estuviera pasando de nuevo.

Porque ahí estaban, nuevamente rodeados de arboles, de los sonidos de los animales que buscaban refugio cuando los escuchaban acercarse, volvía a sentirse temeroso de las sombras en el bosque, de los lobos que pudieran estar asecho y aún más horrorizado de aquel que estaba hecho un ovillo en su interior. 

Las lágrimas volvieron a recorrer su rostro de forma silenciosa, había sido un estúpido al creer que algún día sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a WonWoo, al final siempre terminaba volviéndose una carga, y se sentía tan inútil... ¿cómo era posible que no se cansara de él? de estar salvándole siempre de su propia torpeza, de dejar de lado sus objetivos solo porque él no podía mantener su ritmo. 

Y nunca se lo había reclamado, siempre se mantenía a su lado aun cuando echaba todo a perder. Incluso aquellas vacaciones, después haber arruinado la foto para el concurso, WonWoo se había quedado a su lado cada día. Sabía lo infernal que resultaba para el castaño permanecer encerrado en una habitación, no era como el resto de los niños que esperaba los días libres solo para quedarse en casa jugando videojuegos, el deseaba explorar, llenarse de lodo y disfrutar de lo maravillosa que era la naturaleza y a pesar de eso, no titubeó cuando prácticamente se mudó a su casa para ayudarlo hasta que se recuperara, sacrificando sus días de sol por el tapiz aburrido en sus paredes. 

Al final de aquellas vacaciones, todo su cuarto olía a WonWoo, podía sentirlo en la ropa que le había prestado para que pudiera pasar la noche ahí, estaba en el saco de dormir, en sus almohadas y hasta en las sábanas, y era el mismo maldito aroma por el que estaba perdiendo la cabeza en ese momento, solo que ahora era más espeso, más intenso y había algo diferente en la forma en la que lo percibía. Porque ya no era el niño que sentía mariposas en el estómago cuando abrazaba los cojines que el otro había usado antes, como si fuera la mayor de las travesuras.

Ahora solo quería hundirse en su cabello, ahogarse en su olor, impregnarse de él y estar tan cerca no le ayudaba una mierda a su autocontrol. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando estaba recostado en su hombro, con la nariz acariciando la piel blanquecina de su cuello, se sentía tan bien estar así de cerca, descifrando con los ojos cerrados cada nota que manaba de su piel. WonWoo olía a madera de pino, a la tierra que acababa de humedecerse por la llovizna, al viento antes de una ventisca, olía al rocío de la mañana tras una noche de tormenta. WonWoo olía a bosque y té de menta. Tan fresco y masculino, era delicioso y era lo único que podía contener el incendio que se había vuelto su cuerpo. 

¿Cómo es que había pasado por alto su ausencia por tanto tiempo? No es como que WonWoo hubiera perdido por completo su olor, pero evidentemente se había vuelto más débil, casi imperceptible y MinGyu era tan reacio pensar que era por su naturaleza beta, que simplemente lo pasó por alto esperando que un día, simplemente, resurgiera como el omega que esperaba.  
Llegaron al campamento en silencio, MinGyu se separó de él en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la casa de campaña, aún sentía que las piernas le fallaban y ahora que era un poco más consciente de sí, odiaba haber tenido que aferrarse a WonWoo todo el camino porque ahora estaba impregnado de su olor.

Se encerró en la lona tan rápido como pudo dejando fuera a WonWoo, lo último que quería era verlo, estar cerca de él, se sentía traicionado, ¿cómo era posible que le ocultara que su celo había llegado... que era alfa? Se supone que eran amigos, que era su mejor amigo y pudo haber tenido la cortesía de hacerle el comentario al menos una vez y cortarle de tajo aquella montaña de ilusiones estúpidas.

Se dejó caer entre las mantas, el calor volvía a expandirse desde sus entrañas ahora que estaba lejos del olor del alfa. Tiraba de su cabello con impotencia, apretando los dientes para evitar soltar gruñidos de dolor.

WonWoo no estaba mejor que él, se había quitado la chamarra tan pronto como él menor se encerró, no podía permitirse un desliz pero el olor era una tortura, y su lobo gimoteaba desde dentro pidiéndole más.

Y no hubiera sido un problema si WonWoo no odiara el tener que guiarse por instintos, si no detestara esa parte de sus cuerpos que les exigía emparejarse a la primera oportunidad. Ese lado animal que los mandaba a tener sexo para calmar su lado más primitivo y salvaje, porque una cosa era que él amara la naturaleza y otra que se dejara llevar por ella.

Por algo siempre había querido ser un beta, no habían complicaciones extras, no tenías que estar pendiente de los días de celo o de perder la razón ante la menor provocación. Y quizá por eso mismo lo mantuvo en secreto, tomando supresores y aplazando el encuentro con omegas hasta el último segundo cuando entraba en celo. Lo creía mejor así.

No había tratos hipócritas que dependieran de una posición que le había sido asignada solo por casualidad, ni la necesidad absurda de demostrarse como un alfa superior al resto. Solo tenía que ser él mismo y si sobresalía era por los conocimientos que se había esforzado en adquirir, por su valor como hombre, como persona y no como un semental como si fuera un animal cualquiera.Es por eso que ahora s

e sentía tan miserable al ceder ante el olor del omega. Se alejó tanto como pudo, haciendo lo posible por que el viento estuviera en su contra y arrastrara lejos la tentación que hacía hervir su sangre.

No fue hasta la madrugada que WonWoo se acercó preocupado por el estado del menor. Había estado perdido varias horas y el calor del celo podía deshidratarlo con gran facilidad.

— Gyu... —le llamó en voz baja desde fuera, esperando una respuesta que no llegó— necesitas tomar agua o vas a sentirte peor.

Se podía escuchar la tela rozando, los ligeros jadeos del moreno por culpa del calor. WonWoo decidió atreverse a abrir la carpa, pero no tardó en retroceder cuando las feromonas lo golpearon con tal fuerza que su propio lobo gimoteó de necesidad arañando las paredes en su interior.

El ambiente dentro era espeso, su olor lo dominaba todo y el autocontrol resultaba una misión imposible para el mayor quien tenía los músculos tensos en la oscuridad, obligándose a sí mismo a refrenarse.

Encendió la lámpara que colgaba del centro de la lona y la imagen que se encontró solo le estrujó el corazón. El moreno estaba empapado de sudor, tenía el rostro y el cuello de un tono rojizo por culpa del calor que se expandía con más intensidad en su cuerpo. Se retorcía de dolor, frotándose en las sábanas como si estas pudieran apagar las llamas que lo consumían.

WonWoo le ayudó a sentarse a su lado, y recorrió la piel desnuda de sus brazos y cuello con un paño húmedo en un intento de refrescarlo, pero MinGyu parecía rehuir de su contacto, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo cada vez que sus pieles se encontraban por accidente.

— MinGyu... —el castaño le habló con suavidad esperando tranquilizarlo— ¿cómo te sientes?

MinGyu negó con la cabeza, luchando contra la sequedad en su boca para poder responder.

— Me estoy quemando —su voz hecha un hilo, fino y quebradizo, se quedaba sin aire— duele demasiado, ya no puedo.

— Respira

— Sigue aumentando y me arde, no lo soporto, es..

— Puedes superarlo, eres fuerte.

— Está en mis venas, puedo sentirlo —se frotaba los brazos con fuerza, arañándose las muñecas en un intento vano por sacarlo de su cuerpo—

WonWoo lo observaba con pena, se sentía impotente porque sus propios principios le impedían ayudarle, no quería que fuera de esa forma, no quería actuar como un animal ante un trozo de carne, MinGyu era demasiado importante en su vida y jamás lo rebajaría a eso.

— Intenta tocarte, Gyu —el pelinegro se quedó estático, su incomodidad ante la sugerencia del mayor era más que evidente en sus ojos chocolate— no es nada raro, los omegas lo hacen cuando no están emparejados... puedes probar.

El moreno se encogió en su lugar, aún más acalorado por la vergüenza, se sentía estúpido y patético por no haber considerado nunca la posibilidad de pertenecer a esa clase, por tener la certeza de que WonWoo sería el omega que lo acompañaría en cada celo y que jamás se vería en la necesidad de pasar uno en soledad.

— No sé cómo hacerlo —sus gimoteos interrumpiéndolo con cada nueva oleada— no se supone que fuera así, no debía ser de esta manera

La angustia plasmada en su voz, su respiración arrítmica, la desesperación recorriendo su cuerpo entero cuando la idea del castaño pasando su celo en soledad aterrizó en su mente.

— Tú —su tono acusador, resentido—.

— ¿Qué pasa Min?

— Tus celos anteriores —le cuestionó manteniendo la mirada fija en sus ojos— ¿también lo pasaste solo?

WonWoo se quedó en silencio mientras desviaba la mirada a otro punto de la casa.  
— Es diferente para los alfas —intentó evadirlo—  
— Mierda, solo dilo. —le exigió. WonWoo dudó un momento antes de humedecerse los labios para responder, el ambiente estaba tan cargado del aroma del otro que prácticamente podía saborearlo, sentirlo en su paladar— 

— Siempre me resistí a tomar un omega —su voz más grave de lo normal, demasiado apenado consigo mismo por haber actuado por puro instinto— luchaba contra mi lobo, parecía que podría soportarlo, de verdad lo intentaba, cada vez, lo aplazaba tanto como podía... pero al final terminaba cediéndole el control.

MinGyu le observaba en silencio, tratando de procesar la confesión que acaba de escuchar. Sentía sus ojos cristalizados, por las lágrimas, por el dolor. 

— Los omega —le interrumpió cuando logró vencer el nudo que tenía en la garganta— ¿los omega con los que estuviste... eran mujeres?

— ¿Qué importa eso? —replicó— no me siento orgulloso de lo que hice, no es que lo hayan hecho a la fuerza... ¿pero qué omega se resiste a un alfa en celo? al final sentía como si solo les hubiera usado... no quiero ser ese tipo de hombre.

— No fue eso lo que pregunté —le interrumpió con resentimiento— solo dime si eran chicas. 

— Lo fueron, ¿por qué lo preguntas así? —la confusión presente en su mirada— 

— Sal de aquí, WonWoo, —le ordenó hosco— siento que tu olor me asfixia.

* * * * *


	6. Chapter 6

MinGyu hubiera deseado que su voz sonara al menos molesta o indiferente, pero lo que salió de sus labios fueron palabras ahogadas por el llanto que con tanta fuerza intentaba ocultar, porque sabía que no era por el celo, no era por el dolor que carcomía sus venas y ya ni siquiera era por la mentira que su mejor amigo había mantenido quién sabe por cuánto tiempo.

Lo que dolía no era su lobo arañando su interior, ni la maldita certeza de que no era el alfa al que siempre aspiró, porque al final de cuentas eso ni siquiera le importaba tanto como el hecho de estar junto al hombre del que estaba perdidamente enamorado, todos sus planes de vida giraban al rededor de esa mínima oportunidad de estar con WonWoo y él había confesado como si nada que él pasaba sus celos con otros omegas, con otras chicas

Era su orgullo el que estaba destrozado.

Era ver la realidad que tanto temió materializándose frente a sus ojos. Donde la única oportunidad que tenía para acercarse a él de una forma más intima se anulaba por su heterosexualidad. Mierda, al final era igual que todos

Y dolía, dolía como el demonio, le estrujaba el pecho, le punzaba el alma saber que su adorado WonWoo había buscado otras pieles en las cuales desahogarse, que había entregado algo tan íntimo como su celo a omegas que ni siquiera conocían, que no sabrían apreciar al hombre que tenían entre sus brazos, no como lo haría él.

Un sollozo aún más fuerte escapó de lo más profundo de su garganta, era su omega, sintiéndose invisible e insignificante ante el alfa que seguía sin reaccionar a pesar de que su olor lo dominaba todo.

— No puedo dejarte solo, Gyu... —su mirada oscurecida al ver la reacción ajena— si no intentas tocarte tu temperatura seguirá subiendo, puedes convulsionar...

— No tendría que hacerlo solo si el alfa aquí se dignara a ayudar. —esta vez su voz sonó un poco más convincente, casi se sintió orgulloso de ello hasta que una mueca en el rostro del mayor volvió a hundirlo en su realidad. No tenía intenciones de ayudarle.—

— No es correcto, MinGyu... sabes que no lo es.

MinGyu se sintió colapsar ¿Por qué no era correcto? ¿Por que eran amigos? ¿Por que crecieron juntos? ¿O porque ambos son hombres? Quería preguntar, necesitaba que se lo dijera en la cara para terminar de destrozar sus estúpidas ilusiones pero no podía, porque el dolor invadía por punzadas sus cuerpo, porque cada vez se sentía más alejado de la realidad, su vista nublada por las lágrimas, piel ardiendo, su respiración cada vez más dificultosa y tenía miedo de que el mayor tuviera razón y terminara inconsciente... aunque pensándolo bien tal vez no fuera tan mala opción.

— Tienes que hacerlo —esta vez fue la voz del alfa la que interrumpió sus pensamientos, la misma voz que había oído minutos atrás, esa a la que su naturaleza le impedía resistirse—

El omega bajó una mano hasta su entrepierna, solo pasándola por encima de los pants. WonWoo tragó saliva, siguiendo el movimiento de su mano enrojecida sobre la tela gris, la mancha de humedad expandiéndose mientras el moreno se presionaba torpemente a sí mismo.MinGyu cerró sus ojos con fuerza cuando al fin se decidió a colar su propia mano dentro de la ropa interior para liberar su erección, jadeó cuando sus dedos nerviosos se sujetaron a su piel, no era nada que no hubiera hecho antes, pero tener a WonWoo como testigo era algo que le costaba procesar.

Intentó apartar la idea de su mente, con la certeza de que el alfa no le estaba prestando atención y la necesidad de deshacerse de su agonía aunque fuese por su propia mano.

Continuó tocándose a sí mismo, sus dedos recorriendo su longitud cada vez más rápido, presionándose con más fuerza, y era inútil. No estaba funcionando, el dolor seguía ahí, el fuego, el ardor, todo continuaba expandiéndose por su cuerpo.

— No puedo hacerlo solo —su voz entrecortada, suplicante— no sé hacerlo solo.

— Esa no es la forma —WonWoo se humedeció los labios antes de continuar, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a explicarle cuando se había considerado alfa toda su vida?— Tu cuerpo se siente vacío, debes... llenarlo. Usa tus manos.

— Llenarlo... —repitió tratando de asimilarlo, qué iluso había sido al pasar por alto lo obvio— de verdad soy idiota...

WonWoo sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando el menor se cubrió el rostro para ocultar su frustración, no tenía la culpa de estar sufriendo de esa manera, no lo había elegido y odiaba tanto a la naturaleza por ser tan aleatoria.

Todo su cuerpo le pedía que se hiciera cargo de él, que le ayudara a pasar su celo, como lo haría todo alfa con cualquier omega y mierda, justo ahí estaba el problema. MinGyu no era cualquiera, era su mejor amigo, el chico con el que había crecido y lo quería demasiado como para aprovecharse de él en un momento de debilidad.

— Dijiste que querías cuidar de mí...

Oh claro que lo había dicho y lo haría, solo no esperaba que fuera en una situación como esa. Se mordió el labio inquieto, preguntándose qué tanto sería capaz de resistir bajo su aroma.

— Pero solo usaré mis manos. —le concedió no sin cierta incomodidad—

WonWoo se acercó un poco más para ayudarlo a deshacerse de sus pantalones, tocando a penas su piel enrojecida antes de arrojar a un lado la tela. El aroma se intensificó dentro de la pequeña lona, y el mayor se vio obligado a contener la respiración por un momento para controlar al lobo que amenazaba con tomar el control y arrojarse sobre el contrario.

La última prenda bajó por sus tobillos y a WonWoo se le hizo agua la boca cuando la humedad de la misma llegó hasta sus manos, consciente de lo que esto significaba. Lo estaba esperando, el cuerpo de MinGyu estaba listo para el suyo y lo confirmó cuando este abrió las piernas para él, dejando a la vista su entrada, húmeda y palpitante. Cerró las manos al rededor de sus muslos, para controlar el impulso de hundir el rostro entre los mismos y saborear cada gota que manaba de su ser, debía saber a canela, jengibre y vainilla, a clavo de olor y tener la frescura del cardamomo, debía saber mejor de lo que olía, debía saber al paraíso y quería probarlo, hundirse en él.

Le tomó unos segundos recuperarse del choque, antes de acercar un par de dedos a su entrada y ofrecerle la primera caricia que hizo al menor retroceder. Estar en esa posición era completamente inesperado para él y la tensión era evidente en su rostro, que mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras se mordía los labios.

— Voy a detenerme en cuanto tú me lo pidas, Gyu —le recordó el castaño, cuando notó su incomodidad— puedes hacerlo por ti mismo.

— Sigue... el calor es más fuerte. —suplicó—

WonWoo exhaló con suavidad antes de continuar, sus dedos a penas lo habían tocado y ya se encontraban bañados en su propio lubricante, iba tan despacio como su propia ansiedad se lo permitía y se sorprendió de lo fácil que fue alcanzar su interior tras ejercer solo un poco de presión. MinGyu contuvo un gemido mordiendo su camiseta, su interior era caliente, húmedo y lo apretaba con fuerza, tirando de sus dedos aún más profundo. 

Al alfa le dolía su propia erección, envidiosa del placer que rodeaba aquella mano invasora. Y su lobo aullaba, porque no era suficiente, porque necesitaba ir más profundo, ir más rápido, porque deseaba recorrer todo su cuerpo y saborearlo, quería lamer sus lágrimas, deshacerse de ellas y que sus gemidos fueran de placer y no porque la agonía de su celo era más fuerte. 

— ¿Te sientes mejor así? ¿Quieres que me mueva? —el omega asintió como pudo, deslizándose más cerca de la mano ajena. Necesitaba más— 

— Otro, quiero otro, WonWoo.

El aludido tragó en seco antes de insertar un tercer dedo en su interior, estaba más apretado y moverse resultaba casi tan difícil como contenerse a sí mismo, pero estaba aprendiendo con rapidez qué puntos tocar para hacerlo gemir, para que se olvidara del dolor que lo estaba atormentado hace un momento. No necesitaba escuchar sus palabras para saber dónde se sentía bien porque había descubierto que cuando las yemas de sus dedos cepillaban ese lugar en específico, todo su cuerpo se tensaba y una ola de lubricante se derramaba tibia y seductora sobre su mano. 

— Quiero más... —le pidió el omega, abriendo las piernas en una invitación que estaba resultado en una tortura para el alfa—.

— Gyu, podemos engañar a tu cuerpo solo con eso, no es necesario ir más allá. —le prometió—MinGyu gimoteó cuando una nueva ola de dolor lo tomó por sorpresa, la piel le ardía donde las manos de WonWoo no alcanzaban a llegar y en su interior, ahora vacío, sentía punzadas que se extendían por todo su cuerpo. No sería suficiente, era su primer celo, y había llegado con demasiada fuerza como para intentar pasarlo solo. 

— No es suficiente, no es suficiente, el calor regresa —repetía en murmullos, con sus mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas— Puedes cerrar los ojos, puedes hacerlo. A ti te gustan las chicas, puedes fingir que soy una chica ¿está bien? puedes... puedes imaginar que estas con una de esas omegas bonitas con las que pasas tus celos, pero no dejes que el dolor vuelva... tienes que cuidarme —le suplicó en un hilo de voz, tragándose su orgullo por última vez y prometiéndose a sí mismo que no volvería a pedírselo, que quejaría que las llamas lo consumieran antes de volver a rogarle a su alfa por un poco de atención—.

WonWoo se dejó llevar su lobo, ya no podía escucharlo, no podía soportar a su omega humillándose de esa forma, no lo merecía. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a compararse con las chicas con las que estuvo antes? Se supone que lo había evitado porque no quería tratarlo igual que a ellas, porque él era diferente, porque mierda, él era especial. Toda su vida lo había sido y no quería estar con él solo porque sus malditos instintos habían tomado el control. Aunque ya era demasiado tarde. 

Al alfa le bastaron solo unos segundos para tomarlo, para enterrarse en él, para fundirse en su interior, ardiente y delicioso. Era mejor de lo que se había imaginado, todo con MinGyu era mucho mejor. No supo en qué momento se deshizo de su propia ropa ni en qué instante hizo pedazos la última prenda que portaba el omega, pero cuando reaccionó, este ya estaba gimiendo entre sus brazos, apretándolo cada vez que se internaba con más fuerza en su ser. 

WonWoo se dejó seducir por el aroma del mayor, dulce y especiado, hundió su rostro en su cuello, recorriendo su piel de cerca, la tentación manando de cada uno de sus poros. Su lobo estaba se estaba volviendo loco, gimoteaba desde su interior, olisqueándolo, suplicándole que lo marcara como suyo, exigiéndole que no le diera la oportunidad a nadie más de conocer el tesoro que brotaba de su ser. 

Y tenía que resistirlo, porque MinGyu aún no era consciente de todo lo que implicaba ser un omega, porque merecía elegir al alfa con el que quería compartir su vida y no verse sometido a una marca en su primer celo. 

Los brazos de MinGyu se aferraron a su espalda sacándolo de sus pensamientos, era la primera vez que se soltaba de las sábanas y se atrevía a tocarlo, atrayéndolo más cerca, cruzando las piernas al rededor de sus caderas para disfrutar toda su longitud, y joder, lo estaba apretando con tanta fuerza... 

— Debo salir, Gyu — le advirtió con voz ronca, entrecortada— 

— No, no, no... lo quiero todo 

El omega lo detuvo cerrando sus músculos al rededor de su carne, sintiéndolo cada vez más hinchado, más caliente, juró que estaba a punto de romperse. Dolía, dolía, porque seguía creciendo, dos lágrimas gruesas se escaparon de sus ojos y WonWoo se deshizo de ellas antes de que terminaran su recorrido por sus mejillas. Lo había anudado. Estaba atrapado en su interior, llenándolo con su simiente y sus lobos no podrían estar más complacidos que eso. 

Al fin se dejaron vencer por el cansancio del día, se perdieron en sueños, aún en los brazos del otro, atados por su naturaleza, por el deseo y por lo que sentían el uno por el otro aunque fueran demasiado estúpidos para decirlo en voz alta.

* * * * *


	7. Chapter 7

WonWoo despertó a mitad de la noche con MinGyu entre sus brazos, después de casi tres días de celo, habían encontrado las posiciones más cómodas para dormir mientras aún estaban anudados y descubrieron porqué era tan famosa la denominada "cucharita". 

El alfa sonrió adormilado, hundiendo el rostro en el cabello del menor. Deseaba llenarse con su aroma, empaparse de él, como si su cuerpo no estuviese bañado con su esencia a canela. Cruzó una mano por su torso, atrayéndolo más cerca, hasta pegar el pecho a su espalda recibiendo un ligero gemido en respuesta que lo obligó a detenerse para confirmar que siguiera dormido.

Moverse mientras estaba atrapado en su interior seguía resultando algo incómodo, pero su lobo aullaba de satisfacción al sentirlo tan desbordante de él que la humedad escurría hasta su propia piel.

Sin duda, separarse había resultado más difícil de lo que creyó en un principio, aunque lo hacía solo cuando era para seguir atendiéndolo; yendo en busca de agua o para buscar comida por la que, prácticamente, tenía que rogarle para que le aceptara aunque fuera un poco. 

MinGyu se encontró solo a la mañana siguiente, su cuerpo adolorido estaba cubierto a penas por una manta, que dejaba a la vista algunas marcas de dedos en sus caderas. Se levantó con dificultad, consciente por primera vez de lo que había hecho noches atrás. Era un idiota. Se lo repitió mil veces mientras la culpa se cernía sobre él, pesada y asfixiante.

Agradeció que WonWoo no estuviera con él, no sabría cómo verlo a la cara, cómo hablarle, después de que había usado sus palabras en su contra solo para calmar el fuego de su primer celo. Se frotó el rostro con ambas manos, intentando aclarar sus pensamientos, tratando de formular una disculpa decente y que su amistad no saliera tan dañada como esperaba.

Encontró una nota donde el mayor le avisaba que tardaría en regresar y agradeció en voz alta que le diera tiempo de asearse un poco, lo necesitaba, estaba sudado y aún podía sentir su interior lleno e incómodo. 

Joder... 

Respiró hondo antes de entrar al lago, tomando valor para empezar a enfrentarse a la larga lista de problemas que implica una existencia como omega. Abrió un poco sus piernas y llevó un par de dedos a su entrada, permitiendo que los restos de semen y lubricante cayeran hasta la hojarasca. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, incómodo ante la sensación del líquido viscoso escurriendo de su interior y nervioso ante la idea de verse descubierto, que el autor de ese desastre lo encontrara in fraganti. 

MinGyu regresó al campamento después de tomar un baño en el lago, la ausencia de su compañero le suscitó esa sensación de deja vú, al día en que todo comenzó y deseó con todas sus fuerzas regresar a ese momento y encontrar la fortaleza para hacerle frente al fuego.

Se sentó a un lado de la fogata, sus brazos rodeaban sus piernas y su mirada estaba clavada en las brasas que ardían entre las rocas. Se sentía más estúpido que nunca, porque WonWoo le había perdonado mil veces pero nada había sido tan fuerte como esto. Era consciente de lo reticente que era el mayor a dejarse llevar por sus instintos, se había resistido toda su vida a lo que la naturaleza le mandaba, al grado de usar supresores para que nadie más supiera de su condición de alfa, llegando a esconderlo incluso de su mejor amigo y prácticamente lo había chantajeado para acostarse con él. 

— Gyu —la voz preocupada del mayor interrumpió sus pensamientos, no quería abrir los ojos, no estaba listo para verlo tan pronto— ¿Aún te sientes mal? Ya pasaron tres días, me fui porque pensé que a esta hora estarías mejor. 

— Estoy bien, no te preocupes. —su voz salió más controlada y tranquila, ya no era la angustia del celo la que lo dominaba— 

WonWoo se sentó a su lado, algo dudoso. Su lobo se quejó dentro de él cuando al estar más cerca se percató que ya había perdido el olor con el que lo había marcado antes de marcharse. Le ofreció al menor una botella de agua, aún se notaban sus labios resecos y le tendió un par de capsulas que había sacado un pequeño frasco que ahora guardaba en su bolsillo. 

— ¿Son supresores? —el omega los recibió extrañado, observando las pequeñas píldoras amarillas en su mano—.

— Sabes que no te permitiría tomar algo como eso, con el tiempo son dañinos.

— ¿Por qué los tomas tú? 

—el alfa se encogió de hombros— por idiota. 

— ¿Me vas a decir entonces qué son?

— De verdad no tienes idea... —sonrió con cierta incomodidad, inseguro de cómo continuar— anudamos... muchas veces y creo que aún somos muy jóvenes para-

— Sí, sí, ya... entiendo. Mierda, ni siquiera lo había considerado. —le interrumpió antes de meterse a la boca ambas pastillas y bajárselas de un trago, casi tan doloroso como el hueco que tenía en la boca del estómago— jamás me pasó por la cabeza que podría llegar a ser omega... 

— No puedo imaginar lo impactante que es descubrir que tu naturaleza es opuesta a la que esperabas, pero debes aprender a vivir con ello, eres más fuerte, no puedes dejarte vencer. —le alentó— sé que para un chico es un poco más difícil, pero puedes contar conmigo. 

— No tienes que hacer nada por mí, Won... ya hiciste demasiado. —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que eliminó con el dorso de la mano antes de que alcanzaran a caer— mierda, debió ser asqueroso... no tienes que volver a pasar por nada como eso... ni siquiera sé cómo puedes ofrecerme tu amistad después de que me aproveché de ti. 

— ¿De qué hablas, Kim? —WonWoo se irguió en su lugar, confundido— 

— De lo que hice, te chantajeé para que estuvieras conmigo aún cuando me habías dicho que solo te acostabas con chicas... Dios... tu expresión, te estabas forzando tanto... debió darte tanto asco, ni siquiera estabas respirando. Entiendo si ya no quieres volver a hablarme. 

WonWoo sonrió enternecido ante su aflicción, negando con la cabeza antes de extender su mano y acariciar el cabello del contrario. 

— Entonces serías el primer omega que abusa de un alfa... —intentó tranquilizarle— Estabas en celo, tu olor era demasiado fuerte y me estaba costando demasiado controlarme para evitar una marca.

— No tienes que ser considerado conmigo, Won... siempre odiaste que el instinto te obligara a actuar —el menor se llevó una mano al cuello, donde la piel amoratada y sensible eran el recuerdo de la cantidad de veces en las que el lobo fue más fuerte que el hombre que intentaba contenerlo— por alguna razón nadie quiere tomar a un chico como omega ¿sabes? —sonrió con tristeza, devolviendo la vista a las pequeñas llamas que empezaban a brotar de las brasas— puedo entenderlo, pero no tienes que mentirme para hacerme sentir mejor ¿Cómo puedes decir que quieres marcar a un omega que ni siquiera besaste?

WonWoo exhaló frustrado, era imposible razonar con él cuando estaba tan cerrado en sus propios complejos ¿qué importaba que fuera omega? Era la persona con la que había estado toda su vida y la única con la que tenía intenciones de compartirla, entendía sus gustos, sus aficiones, se complementaban mutuamente en cada nuevo hobby o cada vez que emprendían otra aventura, tenían las mismas metas y aunque sus ideologías eran algo distintas, jamás habían permitido que afectara su amistad. 

MinGyu, MinGyu, MinGyu, ¿cómo era posible que toda la confianza que alguna vez tuvo en sí mismo se desvaneciera solo porque le habían cambiado la etiqueta? Y un beso, un beso era todo lo que pedía cuando estaba dispuesto a dejarse la piel para hacerlo feliz. 

El alfa eliminó la escasa distancia que había entre ellos antes de atraerlo en un abrazó, se permitió hundir el rostro en su cabello que a pesar de la humedad, conservaba ese característico aroma dulzón al que ya se había acostumbrado. MinGyu reaccionó a su lobo, dócil y vulnerable en medio de la confusión que estaban resultando sus sentimientos, gimoteaba necesitado de esa seguridad que solo los brazos de su alfa podían brindarle y se dejó envolver en él, tal y como lo hacía cuando eran pequeños y la cercanía de su hyung era lo único que le permitía mantener la calma en las noches tormenta. 

No supieron en qué momento se encontraron sus labios, buscándose a tientas con los ojos cerrados mientras eran sus lobos los que tomaban el control, arrastrándolos a un beso tranquilo, sin prisas, a caricias castas que ya no eran obra del instinto natural si no de sentimientos que durante años permanecieron ocultos. 

MinGyu fue el primero en separarse para recuperar el aliento, una sonrisa confundida enmarcaba su rostro, aún incrédulo de lo que acababa de suceder.

— Tienes razón, Gyu. Odio que el instinto me domine —le aseguró depositando un beso en su frente— por eso quería dejar algo para nuestro lado racional, que tuvieras la certeza de que fuera porque lo he deseado y no porque nos dejamos manipular por la naturaleza. Te aseguro que fue jodidamente difícil porque eres lo mejor que he olido nunca y todo mi cuerpo decía que te marcara antes de que alguien más tuviera la oportunidad de conocer esa parte de ti. De verdad lamento que no pudieras ser el lobo que esperabas, sé que lo deseaste siempre pero ojalá puedas permitirme estar a tu lado, no como tu Alpha, sino como tu igual... tal y como ha sido hasta ahora.

MinGyu sonrió dejando a la vista sus colmillos, sentía que su corazón estaba por salirse del pecho y tuvo que frotarse los ojos para esconder las lágrimas que nacieron de pura emoción.

— Eres un tonto, si quería ser alfa es solo porque siempre pensé que tú serías omega y bueno... no sé. No creí que pudieras fijarte en mí de otra forma. —trató de justificarse—  


— Siempre le has tomado demasiada importancia a las clases, te preocupas por tonterías.

— No son tonterías Wonu, ¿qué hubiera pasado si yo también hubiese sido alfa? —le cuestionó con cierta preocupación—

— Sin duda hubiera sido más interesante a que ambos fuéramos omegas —le aseguró con un guiño travieso antes de volver a devorar sus labios—


	8. Extra

Las manos de MinGyu hormigueaban debido a los nervios mientras se aseguraba de llevar lo necesario en su maleta deportiva. Un par de Jeans, algunas playeras y un pijama que no estaba seguro de utilizar iban presionados hasta el fondo junto a su ropa interior. 

Las cosas de uso personal iban en la bolsa del costado, inseguro sobre si tendría tiempo o sentido llevarlas. 

Era el primer celo de WonWoo después de aquella caótica escapada al bosque, donde su naturaleza surgió de forma tan agresiva y descubrió que su mejor amigo era un alfa que estuvo ocultando su aroma. 

Fue un completo desastre porque creyó que WonWoo era un beta y él mismo estaba tan seguro de ser un alfa que ni siquiera distinguió los síntomas de su celo como omega cuando este lo atacó.

El celo llegó como fuego a su cuerpo en ese momento y MinGyu, herido y sensible por todo, fue un completo desastre. Llorando y exigiendo algo que, seguro no debió pedir en esas circunstancias. 

MinGyu suspira, intentando alejar esos pensamientos antes de que la vergüenza lo ataque de nuevo, después de todo, el final no había sido tan malo como el comienzo y solo quería quedarse con el recuerdo de WonWoo cuidando de él.

El claxon suena anunciando que WonWoo llegó y lo espera en el estacionamiento, los nervios burbujeando en su estómago por el papel que debe cumplir los días siguientes. 

Termina de revisar en la mochila confirmando que lleva las píldoras necesarias y Se despide de su madre avisando que estará con WonWoo, agradeciendo que su padre no esté en casa, para no tener que escuchar otro de sus discursos. 

WonWoo levanta la vista de su celular cuando escucha la puerta de la casa cerrándose, y sigue a MinGyu con la vista hasta que se desliza en el asiento junto a él. Se inclina solo lo suficiente para dejar un beso en su mejilla, robándole una sonrisa antes de que el omega se asegure de unir sus labios en un beso demasiado breve para los dos. 

WonWoo trata de seguirlo, pero es el omega quien se echa para atrás porque aún siguen frente a su casa y su padre puede aparecer en cualquier momento a hacer un drama de todo eso, y no necesita más estrés. 

— Won... —su voz es una disculpa y el aludido suspira devolviendo sus manos al volante—

— Lo sé, lo siento, es solo... Esto no tiene sentido. —WonWoo arranca saliendo de reversa a la calle, MinGyu puede notar su mandíbula tensa y la fuerza con la que sujeta la palanca de velocidades. 

Quiere ser racional porque sabe que WonWoo no tiende a reaccionar de esa forma y sólo son los primeros síntomas de su celo asomándose, pero no puede evitar notar la incomodidad asentandose en su estómago. Sus padres nunca tuvieron problema con que él llegara a visitarlo a casa o que pasaran tanto tiempo juntos hasta que su omega surgió y bueno, todo se volvió un caos en la familia, arrastrando a WonWoo con eso. 

— Lo siento — MinGyu murmura colocándose el cinturón de seguridad antes de entrar a la avenida y WonWoo parece percatarse de su estado porque de verdad se esfuerza en tranquilizarse cuando llegan al semáforo— 

— No es tu culpa, estoy siendo un idiota —WonWoo toma la mano izquierda de MinGyu, donde cuelga la pulsera color malva que le regaló cuando empezaron a salir formalmente, su nariz acariciando la parte externa de su muñeca, ahí el aroma a dulce y canela se percibe con la suficiente intensidad para tranquilizar a su alfa— 

— pero aún así... —

— No, esto es solo parte de los síntomas, no me hagas caso —WonWoo trata de calmarlo al mismo tiempo que a sí mismo, odiaba cómo de un momento a otro comenzaba a actuar como un completo idiota ante la menor provocación y MinGyu no tenía porque lidiar con eso también— 

— ¿Ya te sientes mal? 

— No, aun falta un rato para eso. No te preocupes. —WonWoo le regala una sonrisa que hace a MinGyu relajarse en su asiento, su mano descansando en la pierna del alfa cuando este se ve obligado a soltarlo para conducir— 

La recepción del hotel es bastante discreta, huele fuerte a aromatizante pero ni siquiera eso logra desvanecer los olores a alfas y omegas en celo que han pasado ese día por ahí. MinGyu aún se siente torpe e incómodo con toda esa situación porque solo la atravesado un par de veces y no puede ignorar la mirada de la chica que sigue viéndolos como si algo no concordara con ellos. 

Quiere gruñirle a la beta porque definitivamente le está coqueteando a WonWoo que sigue haciendo el registro y pago de la habitación, y recuerda claramente cuando el alfa le dijo que siempre había pasado su celo con otras chicas. 

La presión en su pecho crece, porque ¿y qué tal si él no es suficiente para ayudarlo? , si por ser hombre no logra satisfacerlo lo suficiente como para bajar sus fiebres y por algo había elegido mujeres en el pasado. 

La chica sonríe aún más amplio y está seguro de que trata de enseñar el escote de su blusa de botones y los celos hierven en su interior. No sabe de dónde sale pero antes de darse cuenta está abrazando a WonWoo por la espalda, apoyando el mentón en su hombro y fingiendo que presta atención a los datos del formulario. 

WonWoo sonríe de medio lado, haciéndole un espacio en su cuello donde MinGyu deja un beso y eso parece ser suficiente para la recepcionista que se enfoca con torpeza en algo en la computadora.

Recogen la tarjeta magnética y es WonWoo el que tira de la mano de MinGyu a penas terminan de escuchar las indicaciones para llegar a la habitación. 

— ¿Qué fue eso? —WonWoo se burla no sin sentir cierto orgullo por ver que MinGyu lo reclamara abiertamente, en definitiva no debería sentirse tan bien con eso, porque son solo sus lobos actuando territoriales pero lo hace, y ama la forma en la que el moreno busca estar al rededor de él como cuando eran sólo unos chicos, al menos eso no ha cambiado— 

— No lo sé, ¿pero notaste cómo te veía? —MinGyu hace un puchero cuando WonWoo entra primero a la habitación, se detiene en la entrada a asegurarse de que no huela a los visitantes anteriores y luego lo deja pasar soltando una risa baja– creo que podrían despedirla por eso. 

— No le presté atención, Gyu —WonWoo resuelve encogiendose de hombros, tirando su maleta en una esquina cualquiera—

— Pero Era linda —MinGyu inspecciona la habitación, había un sofá de tres plazas frente al televisor que estaba acomodado en una esquina, un armario con un espejo en la puerta corrediza, un minibar y una cama bastante amplia. La puerta del baño cerrada al fondo.— 

Nota el calor subiendo por su cuello cuando se acerca a la cama a dejar su mochila, como si realmente tuviera la necesidad de desempacar cualquier cosa pero no sabe qué mas hacer una vez ahí. 

WonWoo se acerca por la espalda, dejando un beso en la parte baja del hombro del omega, MinGyu se tensa bajo el contacto y el alfa es capaz de sentir su incomodidad. 

— Estás nervioso ¿Qué pasa, Gyu? —WonWoo se sienta en la cama al lado de donde dejó la maleta, tomando una de sus manos para llamar su atención y MinGyu simplemente niega, porque sería ridículo poner en voz alta sus pensamientos aunque eso sólo preocupe más al mayor— Pensé que era por tu familia, pero ahora estás más tenso que antes. Puedo llevarte a tu casa o puedes quedarte en la mía si quieres, no estás obligado a quedarte conmigo. —su voz es comprensiva y atenta, porque conoce mejor que nadie todas las inseguridades que desarrolló MinGyu después de su celo, como si el ser omega significara perder el sentido de todo lo que disfrutaba cuando pensaba en un futuro como alfa—

— ¿Y qué pasaría contigo? —MinGyu le cuestiona, porque la duda sigue borboteando en su interior y WonWoo parece notarlo, porque se ve herido y el omega se arrepiente al instante– 

— Sé que puedo pasarlo solo, MinGyu —se ve seguro, aunque es consiente del dolor que implica y que eso solo lo volvería más intenso y prolongado— Puedes quedarte en la habitación de al lado si eso te hace sentir más cómodo, pero no creo que sea lo mejor para tu omega. 

— Sabes que confío en ti —WonWoo niega acercandolo hasta que MinGyu se coloca a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, las manos del alfa firmes en su espalda baja para evitar que que se resbalara por el colchón– 

— Pero es en ti en quien necesitas confiar, MinGyu —Su voz es baja cuando apoya el rostro en el pecho del menor, su aroma corrupto por la ansiedad que lo afectaba— Sin importar cómo haya sido en el pasado, no buscaré a nadie más, está bien si quieres irte, sabes que lo entiendo, pero tampoco buscaré a otra persona. Estamos juntos ahora ¿no? —Las palabras se pronuncian contra el cuello del omega y este siente un nudo subiendo por su garganta, porque sabe lo que significa, ningún otro omega o beta y siente su corazón derritiendose por lo cuidadoso que ha sido con ese tema a pesar del lío que ha armado él mismo—

MinGyu sujeta el rostro del alfa entre manos temblorosas, sus labios uniéndose en un beso que el omega toma con necesidad, como si necesitara saborear las palabras que brotan de su boca. 

Las manos de WonWoo lo atraen más cerca, cuando sus latidos se agitan aunque sabe que necesita controlarse y resolver eso de la forma correcta. Así que se separa solo un poco, notando aún ese rastro de ansiedad en sus movimientos. 

— Está bien, Gyu. —Sus palabras salen en una exhalación, antes de recorrer sus labios con la punta de la lengua, tomando todo el sabor de MinGyu en ellos— Aún estás nervioso. 

— Es sólo porque es la primera vez, quiero hacerlo bien —MinGyu sonríe un poco más cómodo dejándose arrastrar en un abrazo cariñoso—

— No pienses demasiado en eso, ¿quieres? —Le tranquilizó— Aún faltan un par de horas, podemos pedir algo de comida y rentar la película que querías ver la otra noche. 

MinGyu asiente, picoteando sus labios antes de bajarse de su regazo y dejar que WonWoo hiciera la orden. Toma su mochila y se mete al baño sintiéndose ridículo una vez allí porque no tenían ese cuidado cuando solo eran amigos y no sabe porqué se toma esas molestias ahora que está ahí como su pareja para ayudarle con su celo. Pero la consciencia de esa afirmación termina por borrar su nerviosismo, al menos por el momento, y coloca una sonrisa que consquillea en sus labios cuando se ve en el espejo del lavabo. 

Termina saliendo solo con una camiseta más suave y en boxers, porque se supone que deben estar cómodos. Y no puede ignorar la forma en la que WonWoo se distrae aún estando al teléfono y tiene que pedir que le repitan la orden una vez más. 

Ambos se dejan caer en el sofá luego de comer pizza y se quedan terminando la película, con MinGyu apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de WonWoo, quien juega con su cabello. 

No es hasta las últimas escenas que MinGyu nota los temblores en las manos del alfa, cada vez que las desliza por sus mechones, su respiración es más pesada, y hay pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente cuando se voltea a verlo.

MinGyu se sienta preocupado a su lado, por la expresión adolorida en su rostro y desliza un pulgar por su mejilla descubriendo la piel febril. 

— Estás ardiendo —Su voz es baja, porque puede notar cómo está peleando con su alfa para mantener el control y cuánto le está costando lograrlo—

WonWoo cierra sus ojos, su mano apretando con fuerza el posabrazos del sofá porque el aroma de MinGyu lo envuelve por completo, preocupado y atento, sus manos se deslizan por su rostro removiendo el sudor y necesita controlarse porque el omega estaba nervioso un rato atrás. 

— Estoy bien, Gyu —Su voz es aún más grave haciendo que MinGyu tenga que pasar saliva para mantener el hilo y casi puede saborear a WonWoo en su paladar de lo fuerte que huele. de repente se siente húmedo porque todo su cuerpo está listo para ayudarle a su alfa— 

— No tienes que con tenerte –El omega se inclina sobre él dejando un beso tentativo sobre su hombro, no espera que WonWoo rehuya al contacto y eso sólo hace que su estómago se sienta incómodo y pesado–

— Estabas nervioso, MinGyu, aún lo estás. —Sus ojos se encuentran y puede ver el conflicto en ellos a medida que sus Iris se oscurecen— puedes irte si no estás bien con esto. 

— Porque no sé si lo que puedo darte será suficiente, pero quiero ayudarte —MinGyu se arma de valor para ponerse a horcajadas sobre el regazo del alfa, sus manos sosteniendo el rostro cálido y sudoroso para obligarlo a verlo, WonWoo se humedece los labios cuando lo nota sobre él porque a penas puede contener el impulso de saborear los ajenos— Quiero... ser un buen omega. 

Las palabras salen trémulas de sus labios, un susurro bajo que WonWoo logró escuchar sólo porque todos sus sentidos están concentrados en MinGyu. En su peso sobre sus piernas, en la frescura de sus manos sobre el rostro, en su aroma a dulce de leche con ese toque a canela y cardamomo que es lo único que hace que su lobo pierda el control. 

– Que estés conmigo es todo lo que necesito, es todo lo que quiero —WonWoo lo atrae en un abrazo, su rostro hundiéndose en la garganta de MinGyu llenándose con su aroma y el omega tiembla ante contacto con su piel caliente— No tienes que forzarte a ser algo como un buen omega para nadie, solo tienes que ser tú.

MinGyu echa la cabeza hacia atrás cuando la lengua húmeda del alfa recorre su pulso en la garganta, está humedeciendo su ropa interior y ya no sabe quién de los dos es el más necesitado en ese momento. 

— No, Won, solo quiero ser un buen omega para ti —las manos de WonWoo se aferran a sus muslos cuando lo escucha, su lobo vibrando desesperando en su pecho, demandando con urgencia al omega. MinGyu se inclina sobre el alfa, su aliento acariciandole la oreja mientras guía sus manos hasta sus boxers— Déjame cuidar de ti. 

WonWoo gruñe contra su cuello, apretando el trasero del omega entre sus manos, notando la humedad y MinGyu gime porque puede sentir al alfa creciendo bajo su peso y solo atina a rodar las caderas sobre él, rozando su dureza. 

MinGyu le quita la camiseta, deslizando sus manos por sus hombros anchos, su piel blanca ligeramente enrojecida cerca del cuello debido al calor. Baja un poco más, y agradece que hizo a WonWoo quitarse sus pantalones justo después de recibir el servicio al cuarto porque está seguro de que no coordinaría dos neuronas para abrir los botones. 

El alfa le urge a deshacerse de lo que le queda de ropa en medio de gruñidos y jadeos que terminan en su piel, MinGyu se levanta solo lo suficiente para que esa última prenda termine abandonada a los pies del sofa y vuelve a su lugar con el alfa que lo toma en un beso hambriento, como si de la boca de MinGyu brotara el elixir vital que lo salvaría del calor que arrasa por su cuerpo. 

Y el omega sólo de deshace ante las caricias, tiembla cuando siente las manos del alfa acercarse a sus mejillas, siguiendo las gotas de lubricante natural que escurren a través de sus muslos. 

El primer toque hace que MinGyu se yerga por la sorpresa y lo sensible que se encuentra, su ereccion frotándose contra el pecho del alfa en el camino y este solo se inclina lo necesario para tomarla entre sus labios saboreando la punta como si fuera un caramelo. 

Se supone que él está ahí para ayudar a WonWoo y aun así es el alfa el que se está encargando de hacerle perder la cabeza, mientras lo atiende en todas partes, y siente que se desbarata mientras sus dedos llegan más profundo en su interior. 

— WonWoo —La voz de MinGyu sale en un suspiro cuando necesita más de él, solo entonces nota que el alfa sigue temblando, tensado sus músculos para contenerse porque de todo los alfas del mundo tiene al único que no actúa como un animal salvaje frente a un omega y no sabe si derretirse bajo su toque o gruñirle y exigirle eso que ambos necesitan—

MinGyu desliza una mano entre sus cuerpos consiguiendo que WonWoo tiemble de anticipación, se las ingenia para sostener el miembro del alfa, puede sentirlo palpitar en su palma y eso sólo hace que la humedad incremente hasta que gotea sobre las piernas del mayor mezclando sus aromas en el ambiente. 

WonWoo se siente aún más grande de lo que recuerda cuando presiona la punta contra su entrada, pero sigue dejándose caer, manteniendo el ritmo y disfrutando de las caricias que el alfa deja por toda su piel. Su cuerpo se abre a medida que sus caderas descienden, su mirada unida a la de WonWoo, oscura y turbulenta, puede notar que a pesar de todo se sigue controlando porque sus manos se quedaron en sus muslos, presionandolos con tanta fuerza que está seguro de que quedarán marcas en ellos. Ambos conteniendo la respiración. 

MinGyu finalmente llega hasta la base soltando una exhalación larga y pesada, se siente tan lleno que a penas puede respirar, como si WonWoo ocupara cada pequeño espacio en su interior. 

El alfa acaricia su rostro mientras se adapta a su tamaño, un toque suave con el pulgar sobre sus labios abiertos. 

MinGyu lleva sus manos hasta la parte alta de su trasero, como apoyo mientras arquea su espalda buscando sentirlo más profundo como fuera posible. 

WonWoo lo observa como si quisiera grabarse esa imagen para siempre, el pecho ancho de MinGyu hinchandose con cada respiración, sus ojos cerrados por el placer que el mismo está buscando, esa boca abierta, con labios pequeños y deliciosos tratando de contener los gemidos que salen de apoco. 

Y ya no puede resistir más la tentación en la que se ha convertido el omega, como si buscara provocarlo cuando él lo único que intenta es hacerlo sentir más cómodo. 

Se rinde por un momento a su alfa, su mirada oscurecida por el deseo cuando sus manos se aferran a las caderas del omega obligándolo a levantarse lo suficiente antes de dejarlo caer otra vez sobre su hombría, ambos gimen extasiados por el sonido húmedo que provocó la unión de sus cuerpos, por todas las sensaciones que los recorren por dentro cuando MinGyu vuelve a levantarse sólo para dejarse caer una y otra vez. 

Es entonces cuando WonWoo toma el control, MinGyu tiene que aferrarse al respaldo del sofá porque a penas puede mantener sus caderas en el aire, creando la distancia suficiente para que el alfa se mueva. Sus piernas tiemblan con cada estocada y nota el hormigueo que ya reconoce acumulándose en la parte baja de su vientre, así que lo sigue, rodando sus caderas para que la próxima vez lo alcance en ese punto que lo hace llegar. 

Estalla entre sus pechos y eso solo parece emocionar más al alfa que ahora lo controla con las palmas extendiendo sus glúteos para que el nudo que empieza a formarse quede atrapado desde la base, haciendo gruñir a MinGyu en una mezcla de dolor y placer de lo mucho que se expande en su interior. 

El omega recuesta la cabeza en el respaldo del sofa, porque siendo más alto que WonWoo resulta un poco incómodo acoplarse a su altura, el alfa sigue jadeando contra su hombro desnudo, dejando caricias suaves al rededor de su cadera. 

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —Pregunta MinGyu acariciando El rostro del alfa con la mano libre, intenta medir su temperatura aunque no está seguro si esta bajó o si fue él quien se niveló con el mayor—

— Mucho —WonWoo desliza la punta de su nariz por el hombro de MinGyu, su aroma más intenso ahora que lo había anudado— tardará un poco más en bajar, Gyu. 

— También se siente más grande —Hace una mueca porque aún no sabe cómo describir la sensación, aunque desbordante sería una buena palabra para iniciar— 

— ¿Te molesta? 

— No, solo es raro —MinGyu prueba a rodar sus caderas hasta que ambos sueltan un jadeo, las sensaciones a tope porque a penas pueden moverse de lo apretados que están. El omega suelta una risa al ver lo que provocó en el alfa y no puede estar más feliz de poder ayudar— pero me gusta cómo se siente estar tan lleno de ti. 

Los encuentros siguientes solo son un poco más bruscos cuando WonWoo empieza a perder el sentido, sus dígitos se marcan con más intensidad en la piel de MinGyu y su pecho vibra cada vez que el omega se aleja mas de la cuenta, como si necesitara tenerlo pegado a su costado cuando no lo tiene anudado. 

La madrugada llega y MinGyu despierta con el cuerpo caliente del alfa contra su espalda, la mancha oscura de sudor en la almohada cuando se mueve tratando de acercarse al omega que está sentado a su lado. 

— Ven, tienes que tomar una ducha —Las palabras de MinGyu son suaves, tanteando el carácter del alfa que lo observa con ojos enrojecidos. WonWoo trata de tomarlo de la cintura y regresarlo a la cama con él, con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria y MinGyu se obliga a mantenerse firme por su bien— Vamos 

Sale de la cama quitándole las sábanas de encima al alfa, no deja de parecerle extraña toda esa situación porque WonWoo fue quien siempre cuidó de él y ahora se ve totalmente perdido, rindiendose a las dolencias de su lobo.

El alfa lo sigue solo porque MinGyu amenazó con no volver a la cama, su pecho vibra en un gruñido perpetuo, irritado por la altanería del omega al que se mantiene aferrado por la cintura y este apenas puede concentrarse en regular la temperatura del agua por los pequeños mordiscos en su espalda. 

— Está bien, aquí estoy —MinGyu lo abraza y eso parece tranquilizar al alfa cuando consigue ponerlo bajo la lluvia artificial—

Las manos de WonWoo bajan por la espalda del omega hasta que se topan con el elástico de la ropa interior y gruñe de nuevo, sacándole una risa a MinGyu que no debería estar disfrutando tanto de todo eso.   
Pero lo hace, así que lo deja batallar un rato hasta que el alfa parece bastante dispuesto a romperlo así se que adelanta a deslizar la prenda hasta sus pies. 

El agua fría sigue cayendo sobre ellos pero no parece ser impedimento para que sus erecciones despierten. Estas se rozan entre sí cuando el alfa empuja al Moreno contra la pared de mosaicos, sus dientes torturando sus clavículas con pequeñas marcas que a esas alturas deben parecer un collar. 

El alfa levanta una de las piernas de MinGyu para abrirse paso entre ellas, puede sentir la tensión en su ingle porque no es tan flexible pero se siente tan bien cuando WonWoo se sumerge en su cuerpo que solo se apoya en la pared a su espalda, deslizándose un poco hacia abajo para sentir cada centímetro de su longitud. 

— Esto no, Won, soy mas alto que tú, nos vamos a caer —MinGyu intenta resistirse con el último poco de claridad que le queda, cuando el alfa lo invita a rodearle la cintura con las piernas, ganándose un gruñido en respuesta—

— No es la primera vez que te cargo —Son las primeras palabras que pronuncia en un rato, suenan aún más graves contra su oído y desearía que la voz del alfa no tuviera ese efecto en él porque se rinde a sus deseos, cerrando los ojos cuando se aferra a él por el cuello, esperando el momento en que el suelo resbaladizo los haga caer—

El cuerpo de WonWoo se tensa cuando sostiene todo el peso del omega por debajo de los muslos, solo con sus antebrazos, las venas en su cuello se marcan de un rojo intenso bajo su piel clara y sus músculos se hinchan por el esfuerzo pero no cede ni un centímetro cuando las estocadas comienzan y columpia al omega contra sus caderas. 

MinGyu mantiene los ojos cerrados, aferrándose con fuerza al alfa y concentrándose por completo en WonWoo, que lo llena con su calor y lo obliga a desbaratarse en gemidos vergozosos. 

Solo se permite aflojar el agarre cuando su propia erección demanda un poco de atención porque duele de ser ignorada y ya está demasiado perdido como para preocuparse por cualquier otra cosa. Se masturba a sí mismo, siguiendo el ritmo que impuso el alfa y se cierra al rededor de él cuando su orgasmo llega en una mancha blanca en su pecho que el agua arrastra con rapidez. 

WonWoo gruñe por la presión sobre su miembro, las paredes del omega aprisionandolo en su interior en oleadas intensas que lo hacen llegar hasta que se hincha dentro de él. Las piernas le fallan, por la electricidad que recorre todo su cuerpo, y se desliza hacia el suelo dejando al omega sobre sus muslos, con las piernas abiertas de par en par.

— Eso fue divertido —MinGyu ríe cuando finalmente recupera la respiración y extiende sus manos para sacar el agua de los ojos de WonWoo, sus mechones mojados cayendo sobre su frente pero su mirada ha vuelto, cálida y suave sobre él— Debemos hacerlo otra vez. 

— Dios, ¿estas seguro de que no eres tú el que está en celo? —WonWoo sonríe, su nariz arrugandose con un fino hilo de agua deslizándose por ella—

— No lo sé, tal vez algún día se nos sincronicen —MinGyu se muerde el labio inferior porque cree que dijo demasiado y no quiere echar a perderlo todo cuando lleva tan poco tiempo con WonWoo, pero el alfa le devuelve una mirada de comprensión y está seguro de que el rojo en sus mejillas no es producto de la fiebre y siente su corazón latiendo como loco en su pecho— 

— Eso me gustaría, Gyu —WonWoo se inclina para dejar un beso suave en sus labios, sus narices rozandose a penas en una caricia tan suave como las pequeñas gotas de agua que siguen cayendo por su piel— Agarrate, volvamos a la cama antes de que te resfries. 

WonWoo consigue levantarse, con un poco más de dificultad y ambos sueltan un gruñido porque siguen atrapados en el otro y están tan sensibles después de hacerlo tantas veces que el mínimo roce envía un mar de sensaciones por su cuerpo. 

MinGyu pasa recogiendo dos toallas cuando WonWoo lo acerca al armario y el alfa lo envuelve en una de ellas cuando finalmente llegan a la cama, en medio de pequeñas sonrisas y miradas cariñosas, ante aquella promesa silenciosa, porque sólo las parejas que llevan una marca en la piel pueden verse envueltas en un celo compartido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
